


Ya-Ya's Drabble Corner

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: A collection of quick drabbles based off of reader prompts. Multiple pairings.





	1. Sarah/Rachel - "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Sarah/Rachel, including the line "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

“Bloody… fuck!”

The irritatingly cheery death jingle played once again as Sarah’s character spiraled off the edge of a cliff. If she hadn’t been distracted by the door opening behind her, she would have made it. She had a list of excuses for the other dozen-or-so deaths as well.

“What a charming welcome,” Rachel said, setting her keys down.

“Hey,” Sarah called back, forcing calm into her voice. “Sorry.”

Rachel took a seat beside Sarah, sighed wearily as she sank into the cushions.

“What on earth are you doing?” she asked.

“I told Mika I’ve been stressed lately, she brought this game over. It’s just made me feel like kickin’ shit so far,” Sarah said.

“Oh, think maybe I broke that chair,” she added sheepishly, motioning over with her foot. The large armchair in the corner was looking a little crooked.

“Perhaps you should–”

“Shit!” Sarah yelled as she careened into a spike. “Fuckin’ slippery wanker!”

“I’d like to try,” Rachel said calmly.

“What?” Sarah huffed. “Not a chance. It’s my last life.”

“Do you plan on replacing my chair?”

Sarah exhaled, relinquishing the controller. It looked unnatural in Rachel’s hands, like she was about to use it to conduct a symphony. 

“Alright, it’s Y to run, B to jump–”

“I have no idea what these letters mean.”

“They’re the bloody… buttons!”

“It’s actually quite simple, isn’t it? Avoid the spikes and pits and these bizarre… mushroom creatures. I don’t see why you were having trouble, Sarah.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sarah groaned, growing only more irritated as Rachel managed to weave through every death trap. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“And if I don’t?”

Sarah looked over to Rachel, intently focused on the screen, mouth pulled up at one side.

“Mm,” Sarah hummed. “I’d tell you, but I don’t want you gettin’ too distracted.”

“Interesting.”

Sarah watched in shock as Rachel raced into uncharted territory. Heart thumping in her chest, she sat back and let her have the silence.


	2. MK/Krystal - "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: MK/Krystal, including the line "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Veera dug the very last chocolate out of the huge heart-shaped box and popped it into her mouth. She sighed happily as it melted over her tongue.

“Hey!” Krystal cried from the couch. “I was gonna eat that!”

“But ith mine,” Veera replied. She swallowed the chocolate in her mouth. “You gave it to me.”

“Yeah, well,” Krystal said, standing and moving to her side. She frowned at the sight of the empty box on the counter. “We’re supposed to share. Don’t they teach sharing in Finland?”

Krystal pushed her bottom lip out, pouting. Veera could only laugh in response.

“No,” she said, struggling to keep the grin off her face. “But we do have a tradition where the person to finish the last chocolate gets a massage.”

Krystal looked over at Veera, scrunching her face up as she considered.

“Really,” she said, skeptical. “This isn’t like when you tricked me into dressing up like Batgirl?”

Veera still wasn’t entirely sure how she’d pulled that one off.

“It’s tradition,” she repeated, pushing her own bottom lip out.

Krystal’s eyes narrowed, staring her down for a few more seconds. Finally, she sighed.

“Fine,” she said, turning back to the couch and curling a finger in Veera’s direction, urging her to follow. “If it’s tradition.”


	3. MK/Krystal + Felix - "Well, this is awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT - MK/Krystal + Felix, including the line "Well, this is awkward."

KG > hey babe how r u?

VS > Good

VS > You?

KG > work is uggggghhhhh

KG > just missing u

KG > OH u could come to the salon!

KG > u can keep me company and get ur nails done

KG > thats a win win babe

VS > Sorry :(

VS > I would if I could

KG > oh youre doing that raid thing right?

VS > Yeah

KG > ok :(

KG > say hi to scott for me

VS > He says hi

VS > Now he’s /dancing instead of fighting these goblins

VS > He’s going to get us all killed

KG > shadow bolt his ass

VS > Why is work so bad?

KG > OMG this crazy british lady came in and she was just such a bitch the whole time

KG > i was laughing tho bc she sounded like sarah XD 

KG > oi who drank all me bloody bourbon??

VS > Oh no…

KG > i wanna get pisssssssed up

VS > It isn’t the same without hearing your English/Australian accent

KG > whatever i know u fancy me mika

VS > This took a weird turn

KG > shut up and get ur knickers off

FD > Well this is awkward

FD > You’re in the group chat loves

KG > OMG

VS > Okay, I’m going to jump off a cliff now

SM > … 


	4. Sarah + Helena - "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Sarah + Helena, including the line "Hey! I was gonna that!"
> 
> The word "hey" has been changed to "oi". Please don't judge me too harshly.

“Come, sestra,” Helena said, moving her blanket aside and patting the empty spot on the couch. “I have been waiting to see this Toy Story 3.”

Sarah chuckled to herself and strolled over, setting her plate down on the coffee table before taking her seat. Helena quickly threw the blanket over her lap, swathing both sisters in the same warm cocoon.

“Yeah, you’re gonna love it,” Sarah said. She dug the remote out from the couch cushions and hit play. “Gonna bawl your eyes out though.”

“You are the only one who cried last time, Sarah.”

“Shut up,” Sarah snapped, knocking her shoulder into Helena’s as she snickered.

As the opening logos were fading out, Sarah felt Helena shift beside her, then watched in slow motion as she leaned forward, grabbed Sarah’s sandwich, and shoved a full third of it into her mouth.

“Oi!” Sarah yelled in total disbelief over what she just saw. “I was gonna eat that!”

“Mmph?” Helena mumbled, quickly swallowing the food in her mouth. “I thought it was for me?”

“What?” Sarah asked, shaking her head. “No! No, it wasn’t for you!”

“But, Sarah, you know how much I like sandwiches.”

“You like everything, meathead. Doesn’t mean it’s all there for you to eat.”

“I’m sorry,” Helena said. She held the plate out in Sarah’s direction, bowing her head apologetically.

“Nah, you finish it,” Sarah said. “Not that hungry anyway. Y’know I would’ve made you one if you’d asked, yeah?”

“Yes,” Helena said, laying her head against Sarah’s shoulder as she took another bite. It seemed they’d both be ending up with mustard stains on their shirts. “You have been a very good sestra to me.”

Sarah sighed, her irritation fading further and further into the distance. She leaned her head against Helena’s.

“Guess I should start puttin’ my name on shit,” she said. “Before you gobble everythin’ up.”

“Yes,” Helena said, snorting. “This is a good idea, I think.”

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. The DVD player logo bouncing across the screen cast a dim glow around the room. Apparently, the movie had ended while she was asleep. Helena’s body lay heavy against hers, also asleep. She felt a pang in her stomach, and then heard a low grumble. Okay, now she was definitely hungry.

She carefully lifted Helena up and slipped out from under her, gently laying her back down onto the couch. She murmured something Ukrainian-sounding in her sleep as she sank into the cushions. Sarah had only begun tiptoeing to the kitchen when she spotted something on the coffee table. Squinting, she could just barely make out her own name, hastily scrawled onto a napkin. She reached down and picked it up, revealing underneath the tallest, messiest sandwich she’d ever seen in her life.


	5. Sarah/Beth - "I thought you were dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Sarah/Beth, including the line "I thought you were dead."

She was there when Sarah woke up in the middle of the night, sitting at the foot of the bed. **  
**

“What are you doing back here, Sarah?”

Sarah ran a palm across her eyes, blinked into the darkness. That’s right, she’d come stumbling back to Beth’s apartment. It had seemed like a good idea when she was God-knows-how-many drinks in.

“Didn’t know where else to go,” she groaned. “I missed you, didn’t I?”

“You never knew me,” Beth said flatly. “You miss the idea of me.”

“Maybe,” Sarah conceded. “But I understand you now. How you could try and try and it was never enough.”

She threw a hand over her eyes and finally let herself cry.

“I keep fuckin’ up,” she choked.

After a second, she felt Beth’s hand pressing gently against hers.

_Wait. Beth’s hand._

Sarah jumped up to sitting, rubbed at her eyes. She could just barely make her out through the dark, but… she could feel the weight of her on the bed. She reached out and gasped as she made contact with Beth’s shoulder.

“Beth,” she whimpered. “I thought you were dead.”

“I am dead, Sarah. Doesn’t mean I could just leave.”

Sarah gripped Beth’s shoulder, terrified that she’d disappear if she let go. Her face was visible now, Sarah could see her looking back. She was so sad.

Sarah pulled her closer and kissed her. She tasted like nothing, nothing at all. But it was enough.


	6. Sarah/Cosima - Five sentences

Sarah followed closely behind Cosima, the sound of every footstep on the worn dock causing her breath to catch in her chest.

“Ready to meet the parents?” Cosima asked, flashing a smile Sarah knew was meant to put her at ease.

“We’re not gonna tell ‘em how we’re, y’know…” Sarah drifted off, drawing out a small chuckle from Cosima.

“We’ll see how they take the whole clone thing first, but I’ll never be ashamed of what we have, Sarah.”

Cosima drew Sarah’s hand to her lips, placing a small kiss on each of her knuckles before turning and gently pulling her along, every step one step closer to the houseboat in the distance.


	7. Rachel/Krystal "Sit in my lap."

Rachel tipped the glass to her lips, shutting her eyes as she swallowed the last of her wine.

“Sorry,” said the blonde woman from behind the bar. “I have to close up.”

Rachel opened her eyes, casting a glance around the room, empty now but for the two of them. Finally. No distractions.

“Do you?” Rachel replied, fishing through her bag before digging out a handful of large bills and sliding them across the bar. “And now?”

A smile pulled at the other woman’s lips.

“You know, if you wanna spend time with me that bad, you could just ask.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Rachel huffed.

The bartender laughed, pulling another bottle out from behind the bar and tipping it in Rachel’s direction. Rachel glanced at the label, then nodded approvingly.

“Okay,” the woman said. She pulled out a corkscrew and began twisting it in. “So I guess I was just imagining your eyes on me all night? I’m not blind.”

Rachel only offered a wry smile in response, dragging her eyes slowly along the red of the woman’s dress and slower still along all of the exposed skin.

With a pop, the cork was pulled from the bottle, drawing Rachel’s attention back to the situation at hand. The bartender flashed Rachel a knowing smirk as she poured.

“Two glasses,” Rachel said.

The woman tittered, shaking her head.

“I have to drive,” she said.

“My driver will take you home.”

The woman laughed again, then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, considering. Finally, she pulled another glass out from behind the bar.

_ “Oooh, _ your driver,” she said, mocking, even as she began to pour herself a drink. “I’m not the kinda girl who’s impressed by money, you know.”

“Good,” Rachel shot back. “I have no interest in sharing a drink with someone I can’t respect.”

The woman finished pouring, raising her eyes to meet Rachel’s. Rachel’s lips curled into a smile.

“Rachel Duncan,” she said. “And you are?”

“Krystal.”

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the name, instead pulling Krystal’s glass closer to her side of the bar.

“Come take a seat, Krystal,” she cooed.

Krystal drew a deep breath before stepping out from behind the bar, slowing down as she rounded the corner, allowing Rachel’s eyes to run up and down the length of her bare legs. With a smile, she approached the seat next to Rachel.

“Not there,” Rachel growled, leaning back to allow Krystal room. Krystal’s eyes fell to Rachel’s lap, blinking in stunned confusion as she processed what she was being asked to do. Finally, her eyes shot back to Rachel’s, a smirk crossing her face. She moved closer, placing a hand on Rachel’s arm before slowly sliding it up to her shoulder, then stepped up onto the base of Rachel’s chair.

Impatient, Rachel slid an arm around her back, drawing a small yelp from Krystal and pulling her fully onto her lap, legs astride the seat. She moved in, hungry, nipping at the skin of Krystal’s neck. 

_ “Ohhh, fuck,”  _ Krystal moaned, shuddering under Rachel’s touch. “I don’t… usually… do this kinda thing.”

Rachel pulled back to look up at Krystal. She could see it in her eyes. The game was over. The flirtatious-yet-detached girl behind the bar was gone, given over to lust. 

Krystal dove forward, sealing Rachel’s lips with her own.


	8. Sarah + Helena - "I'm going to walk away and pretend I didn't see anything."

Sarah climbed the stairs, nervously following the familiar sound of The Ettes, blaring loud enough to reach the sidewalk outside S’s house. Cautious, she pushed open the door to her room.

When she’d asked Helena to babysit, she’d kind of been expecting Disney movies and string cheese for lunch. Not whatever this was.

Sarah’s clothes were strewn all around the room: she recognized her Sex Pistols shirt hanging off her lampshade, some underwear dangling from the windowsill. In the middle of the apocalyptic mess were the two culprits, dancing (or thrashing, to be more accurate) to the music, Helena in Sarah’s Clash t-shirt and leather pants, and Kira in her jacket.

“Sarah!” Helena shouted in surprise, nearly tripping over the corner of the bed. She cast her eyes around the room as Sarah just blinked in stunned silence.

“Do not worry!” she continued, embarrassment in her voice even as she screamed over the music. “We will clean!”

“Right,” Sarah said, shell-shocked. “Right. I’m just gonna… pretend I didn’t see anything.”

She pulled the door closed, slowly covering up the guilty faces of her sister and daughter. With a sigh, she turned and headed back down the stairs, hoping against hope that there was still some string cheese left in the fridge.


	9. Sarah/Cosima - Blushing

Sarah clutched Cosima’s arm like it was her life raft as her feet slipped out from underneath her, nearly sending them both tumbling to floor of the skating rink in the process.

“Sorry,” she said through gritted teeth. “I’m shite at this.”

She’d had the pleasure of watching Cosima on her own for a few minutes before being dragged out onto the rink herself. On the ice, Cosima was free and flowing and graceful, everything Sarah wasn’t.

“We all have to start somewhere,” Cosima said, cheery as usual. “It’s actually kinda nice to know there’s something Sarah Manning isn’t good at.”

“Piss off,” Sarah chuckled, gripping Cosima’s arm tighter just in case she felt like taking her literally.

“Plus,” Cosima said. “You’re kinda super cute right now.”

Sarah slipped again, but Cosima was ready this time, instantly pulling her back to her feet.

“Shit,” Sarah muttered, “Can we take a break?”

Cosima nodded, effortlessly redirecting them to the wall, which Sarah gratefully grabbed hold of. Cosima glided over to her side, waiting as she caught her breath. Sarah relaxed for a moment, watching the other skaters and trying to pick out anyone she could say was as bad as she was. When she turned her head, she found Cosima staring back at her, a wide smirk on her face.

“What?” Sarah asked.

“You’re blushing,” Cosima chirped. “I said you were cute, and now you’re blushing.”

“What?” Sarah snapped, turning away. “No, I’m not.”

“Right.”

“It’s just cold,” Sarah said, rubbing her hands together for effect.

“Uh-huh,” Cosima said, clearly not buying it. “Well, I know how to warm you up.”

Sarah swallowed, cautiously turning her head to meet Cosima’s stare.

“Hot chocolate,” Cosima said, the corner of her lip rising to form a mischievous smile. “We make it around the rink, and I’ll buy you some. Sound good?”

“Yeah,” Sarah conceded. “Alright.”

Carefully, she pushed herself off of the wall and grabbed onto Cosima’s arm, leaning into her just a bit closer than before.


	10. Alison, Helena + Donnie - "Are you kidding me?"

Even knowing she’d left her husband and Helena home unsupervised, the scene that greeted Alison when she stepped through the front door was surprising. The living room was gone, swallowed under a sea of blankets.

“Are you kidding me?!” she cried out, panicked. “I was gone for less than an hour!”

She heard the sound of someone scuttering across the floor, then saw her husband’s head poke out from the blanket nearest her feet.

“Oh, hey, hon!” he exclaimed. “We’re building a blanket fort.”

She shook her head frantically, her face tightening as she waited for any further explanation.

“It will be fun for little Oscar and Gemma,” came another voice from deeper into the room, somewhere by Alison’s great aunt’s quilt. Helena’s head squeezed out from between two blankets, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Don’t you think they’re a little old for that?” she asked, glaring down at her husband.

Donnie popped his head up, turning to share a confused look with Helena.

“No?” Helena said.

“You should see what we made though, honey!” Donnie said excitedly. “We went for kind of a postmodern vibe. Kinda funky, like that house we checked out in Pickering.”

Alison breathed in deep, folding her arms over her chest.

“Oh, and there are snacks!” he continued, desperate.

“Mm,” Helena concurred, pulling a handful of Goldfish crackers out from somewhere beneath her. One by one, she began tossing them in the general direction of Donnie’s open mouth, the two of them giggling like schoolchildren as a small pile began to form at Alison’s feet.

“Alright!” Alison cried, throwing a hand up. The other two froze, one final cracker bouncing unceremoniously off of Donnie’s forehead. “I’ll take a look inside. Just… please stop throwing food in the house.”

Donnie and Helena flashed each other excited grins before ducking back into the fort. With a sigh, Alison dropped to her hands and knees and pulled the nearest blanket up over her head.


	11. Alison/Cosima - "Is that my bra?"

The way they’d been hovering around each other throughout the party, exchanging sly glances over their drinks, it was inevitable they’d end up alone together, even if Alison had had to hurry it along by pulling Cosima into the basement under the premise of showing her the “crafts project” she’d been working on.

She wasted no time, gently pressing Cosima’s back up against the wall and tracing kisses up and down her jawline.

“Hey,” Cosima breathed. “Missed you too.”

Alison lowered her face to Cosima’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of the soap she’d made for her. She ran her eyes along her neckline, pausing on the baby blue strap poking out from under her loose-fitting top.

“Is that… is that my bra?”

She stepped back, allowing Cosima to hook a finger into her top and peek inside.

“Oh shit,” she laughed. “Yeah, you left it behind after we, uh… after you stayed over last week. Guess I put it on without thinking. My bad.”

“It’s fine,” Alison said. She leaned in close, pulling the neck of Cosima’s top down over one shoulder. “It’s actually kind of naughty, don’t you think?”

Cosima followed Alison’s stare down to the bra before letting out a small laugh.

“I guess?” she said. “I mean, you are having an affair with your clone, so it’s all kinda relative. But yeah, sure, I’ll wear your underwear if that’s what you’re into.”

“Oh, no,” Alison said, shuddering. “Not the, um…”

She leaned in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper.

 _“Panties,”_  she said. “It’s just unsanitary.”

“Right,” Cosima replied, arching an eyebrow. “I still haven’t totally figured you out, Alison.”

She flashed Alison a fond smile before leaning in for a kiss. A voice called out from upstairs, interrupting their tryst.

“Ali?”

The two pulled away, startled.

“Guess you better get up there,” Cosima sighed.

“I should,” Alison agreed, disappointed. “We’ll continue this later.”

With a grin, she crooked an arm behind Cosima and delivered a firm slap to her rear.

“Ow!” Cosima yelped. “What the hell?”

“Oh sugar!” Alison exclaimed, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. “I’m so sorry! I thought maybe… you would like it?”

Cosima’s eyes darted back and forth in thought as she rubbed at the point of impact.

“Just give me a heads up next time?” she said.

Alison grinned, offering a quick nod before dashing up the stairs.


	12. Sarah/Cosima - "Are you kidding me right now?"

The front door swung open just as Sarah was about to knock for the third time. Cosima stood in front of her, pulling her robe tighter around herself as the winter air rushed in. 

“Are you kidding me right now, Sarah?” she said. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Sarah croaked, words running together. She blinked into the light of Cosima’s apartment, bleary-eyed. “Didn’t know where else to go.”

“You could go home?” Cosima offered, not unkindly. She ran a finger over her temple. 

“Gets lonely when Kira's at her dad’s,” Sarah said. The words hung in the air. God, she thought she’d have more to say.

“Should I be worried, Sarah?”

Sarah shook her head, making herself dizzy in the process. She threw out a hand to catch the wall as she stumbled.

“Nah, I’m alright,” she said, not sure whether or not she believed it herself. “Just wanted to… dunno really.”

“Whatever it is,” Cosima said, and there was that tenderness in her voice that only ever made things harder. “You know you can talk to me.”

Sarah nodded, then spoke again before she had a chance to change her mind.

“I told you I was sorry, didn’t I? About Delphine?”

“Yeah,” Cosima said. “You did.”

“I lied,” Sarah said, and maybe it was the cold or maybe it was something else, but her eyes were welling up with tears. “Wasn’t sorry. Tried to be. But I’m just too bleedin’ selfish, aren’t I?”

“Sarah,” Cosima sighed. 

“I love you, Cos,” Sarah said before she could be told not to. “I’m in love with you, alright? I tried so hard not to feel it, but I can’t keep lyin’ to myself. Can’t keep lyin’ to you.”

Cosima stood silent and listened. Sarah wished desperately that she could make out her face, but she was just a dark blur in her vision now.

“Just needed you to know, because if there’s a chance, any chance at all…”

Sarah swallowed, took a breath. She wanted to vomit.

“If this is it,” she continued. “If this is all there’s ever gonna be between us, just tell me now, alright? Just tell me to go home and you’ll never hear about it again.”

Sarah left it there, biting her lip to keep from saying any more. Anything about how Cosima had been the only thing keeping her from taking Alison’s clone fund and bolting with Kira in the middle of the night. Or about how she’d been the one driving Sarah forward, keeping her alive and fighting on that horrible island. Or about the way Sarah had felt lying next to her in Felix’s bed, fingers intertwined, not sure if Cosima would even live to see the next morning, wanting so badly to pull her close and kiss her and tell her how much she needed her.

Finally, after an agonizing few seconds, Cosima cleared her throat.

“Let’s talk inside, okay?”

Sarah pulled her head up, just able to make out the curve of Cosima’s smile against the light. Her arm was out, hand extended toward Sarah.

“Yeah,” Sarah tried to say, but it came out as something more like a choked laugh. She took Cosima’s hand, the warmth of it filling her and sobering her, and followed her into the light.


	13. Sarah/Rachel - Subtle kindnesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [I Hate Everything About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416335/chapters/25575228) by icantbestill29

Sarah drew a deep breath, collected herself. The midterm had been twice as bad as she’d expected, and the stress of it was weighing heavy on her shoulders, but she couldn’t bring that inside with her. Reluctantly, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“Mum!”

A brightly-colored blur burst from around the corner and sprang into her arms.

“Hey, Monkey,” she said. She squeezed her daughter tight, feeling a layer of worry instantly fall away. “Missed you.”

Next, Kira would ask how class went, a shine in her eyes like it was the most exciting thing in the world. It was a familiar and wonderful routine they’d fallen into, and Sarah wouldn’t change it for anything.

“Rachel’s here!” Kira said instead.

“What?”

Sarah peered around the corner, and sure enough, there was Rachel on the couch, a teacup in her hand.

“Hello, Sarah,” she said, offering a soft smile. There was something in the way she held the cup that looked a little strained.

“Hey,” Sarah said. “What are you doin’ here?”

It would have been imperceptible to anyone but Sarah, but she saw Rachel’s face tense.

“Sorry,” Sarah offered. “I didn’t mean… I’m just surprised. Thought we were meetin’ at your place.”

“Yes, well. I knew that today’s exam would be on your mind.”

Rachel paused, casting her eyes down to the tea in her cup.

“I also know that you wouldn’t have accepted me cancelling our plans, especially if it were for your sake.”

Sarah turned to Kira, the two of them exchanging knowing smiles, before walking over and taking a seat beside Rachel. Rachel glanced up for only a second before lowering her eyes again.

“You can very stubborn in that way,” she said.

Sarah chuckled.

“Right,” she said. “You’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.”

Rachel smiled slightly, picking up the fondness in Sarah’s voice.

“I thought you might prefer to be with your family tonight.”

“Idiot,” Sarah said, shaking her head. Rachel looked up at her, stunned. “You’re part of my family now. What’s it gonna take for you to get that? Do I gotta make it official or what?”

Rachel’s eyes widened.  _Oops._

“Just what are you suggesting, Sarah?”

Sarah shrugged awkwardly. She looked over to Kira who was still staring back at them with an innocent smile on her face.

“Just… thanks,” she said, instead of anything stupid neither of them were quite ready for. Not just yet.

She leaned in close and placed a kiss on Rachel’s temple, felt her soften against it. They stayed like that for a moment, Sarah’s past stress falling further and further away as she rested against Rachel. Her family. The love of her life.

“Time to set the table, love!” came Siobhan’s voice from the kitchen, breaking the two of them out of their reverie. They separated and glanced over to Kira who was now looking at Rachel expectantly.

“I did promise to help,” Rachel admitted.

“Go on then,” Sarah chuckled, lightly shoving her shoulder.

Rachel stood, and Sarah couldn’t help but reach out and take her hand. Rachel’s eyes fell to it, a warm smile settling on her face. She gave Sarah’s fingers a light squeeze before following Kira to the kitchen.


	14. Sarah/Cosima - Multiple themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this one were:  
> An absent look or touch.   
> Coming home.   
> A moment’s respite.   
> On the edge of consciousness.

“Welcome home, sestra.”

After everything: their frantic escape from a burning lodge under siege by Neos, the long, seemingly endless trip back to Canada, the fact that her own daughter couldn’t stand to be near her right now… after all that, the kindness and love in Cosima’s words and the warmth of Cosima’s palm against hers were nearly enough to cause Sarah to break down sobbing.

“Missed you,” she said instead, hoping the tears in her voice weren’t obvious. “Y’know that, yeah?”

“Hey,” Cosima said softly. She’d definitely noticed. “You okay? You look exhausted.”

“Cheers for that,” Sarah chuckled.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Cosima sighed. Her hand drifted from Sarah’s hand to the sleeve of her leather jacket. “Actually, you’re looking pretty, uh…”

Cosima trailed off, her hand continuing to move absently, trailing over Sarah’s jacket and finally to her bare midriff.

She pulled away suddenly, coughing. A symptom of her illness maybe. But probably not.

“Cos?” Sarah said, smirking.

Cosima cleared her throat.

“Yeah, uh, I was gonna say you should take my bed. Get some rest.”

The thought of it nearly made Sarah fall asleep on the spot, but she shook her head.

“No time,” she said. “We need to find what’s goin’ on.”

“Yeah, this is pretty much non-negotiable,” Cosima said, and Sarah suddenly felt herself being pulled along by the arm, no strength in her to resist. She hit the edge of the bed and collapsed onto it, her body instantly melting into the mattress. There was no way she was getting back up now.

She heard Cosima from above, laughing at the sight of her.

“Come on, Sarah,” she sighed. Against all odds, she was able to tug and roll the useless lump that was Sarah Manning until was finally tucked under the covers.

“Sleep tight,” Cosima said, smiling softly.

“Hey,” Sarah said, and she was pretty sure the drowsiness was talking for her at this point. “You’re lookin’ pretty tired too.”

She flipped up a corner of the covers, ran her hand over the open space on the bed.

“I  _really_  missed you,” she whispered.

She watched Cosima’s lips curl into a coy smile.

“For now,” she said. “Just try and get some sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, alright,” Sarah groaned. She closed her eyes and instantly felt herself sinking. “For now.”

She felt something soft press against her forehead, and then she was asleep.


	15. Cosima/Rachel - A stolen kiss

It had been several weeks since Rachel had graced Cosima’s lab, having since opted to send one of her lackeys in her place. Every Monday and Thursday at precisely 2:00 P.M., he’d show up in yet another overpriced suit (Rachel had probably picked them all out personally, because that sounded like something she’d do) for a quick update on her progress. Cosima had found it strange, Rachel sending someone to take down information that could easily have been passed along in an e-mail, but if there was one thing she knew Rachel Duncan was about, it was blatant power moves.

Cosima had become so used to the routine, that on the day Rachel Duncan herself walked through the door, she very nearly fell out of her chair.

“Good afternoon,” she said, marching purposefully in Cosima’s direction. The sound of her heels filled the entirety of the room.

“Uh, hey,” Cosima said, too casual. “Where’s uh, where’s Funt?”

“I’ve decided Martin’s time is better spent elsewhere,” Rachel said. “I’ll be taking a more hands-on approach from now on.”

“Right, yeah,” Cosima replied. She moved out of the way as Rachel stepped closer, motioning to her open laptop. “Well, everything’s there, so… yeah.”

Rachel shot her a curious look before turning to the computer. Cosima watched her eyes trail over her notes.

“Where is Dr. Cormier today?” Rachel asked.

“What?” Cosima blurted before thinking. 

Delphine had taken a trip outside the city, supposedly on an assignment given to her by Rachel herself. So either Rachel was playing dumb in an attempt to drive a wedge between them, or… or Delphine was lying to her. Sickeningly enough, Cosima found she wasn’t sure which was the more likely scenario.

“She’s out,” she said, hoping it was a satisfying enough answer. 

“It must be very complicated for you,” Rachel said, still scanning over Cosima’s open laptop. “Working with someone you have such strong feelings for.”

Cosima grit her teeth, anger rising in her chest. This woman really seemed to have an obsession with their relationship.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Everything that happens within these walls is my business,” Rachel spat. “You’d do well to remember that.”

God, she had nerve, Cosima could say that much for her. She swallowed back her irritation, forcing calm into her voice.

“We make it work.”

Rachel turned to her, slowly scanned her face in a way that made her feel uneasy.

“Hm,” she said and only just that. She turned back to the laptop, leaving Cosima to stew in it.

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Cosima asked. She regretted it instantly.

“The two of you are doing important work,” Rachel sighed. “My concern is only for the sake of the project. Love is a fickle thing, after all.”

“Yeah,” Cosima said, laughing bitterly. “No offense, but you’re not exactly the first person I’d come to for relationship advice.”

A small smile tugged at Rachel’s lips. She closed the laptop, turned to Cosima.

“Then you’ve misjudged me,” she said. “I do have a certain amount of experience in this area. I know how to balance a professional relationship with something more… physical.”

Cosima’s breath hitched in her throat as Rachel’s hand grazed hers. Slowly, she began to trace the length of her arm.

“What are you--”

Cosima was cut silent by the feeling of Rachel’s lips pressing against hers, all of her anger and frustration suddenly clouded over by something else, something from deep in her chest. She sighed into the kiss, her hands slipping unconsciously into Rachel’s hair. It wasn’t until she felt the sharp sting of Rachel’s teeth on her bottom lip that she thought to object to what was happening.

She jumped back.

“Fuck!” she yelled. “What the  _ fuck? _ You… you kissed me!”

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Rachel said calmly. Cosima hated how smug she sounded. More than that, she hated how right she was.

“Well then,” Rachel sighed. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

And just like that, she turned and began heading for the door. Cosima knew she should just stay quiet and let her leave, and yet…

“What?” she blurted. “That’s it?”

Rachel paused with her handle on the door.

“Was there something else you wanted?”

Cosima shifted uncomfortably under Rachel’s stare, desperately cycling through a few different poses before settling, one hand on her hip and the other idly tapping at the tabletop.  _ Cool. Casual. _ She was fine. This whole thing was fine.

“I’m fine,” she said out loud.

Rachel arched an eyebrow, then pulled open the door.

“Until Monday then,” she said, a hint of a smile on her face. “I do hope Dr. Cormier will be able to join us.”

The second she was out of sight, Cosima collapsed into her chair, shaking. Her entire body was on fire.

It was going to be a long weekend.


	16. Sarah + Helena - An abandoned or empty place

It was Helena’s idea, of course. Sarah wasn’t the type who liked to dwell on the past; there was just too much regret there. Which was why she resisted when Helena asked to return to the site of one of her biggest regrets.

“I want for you to go with me.”

“Helena, why would you ever wanna go back there?”

“It will help me to heal.”

And so they went. Sarah hoped against hope that the place would have changed somehow, but of course it hadn’t. It was exactly the same, every inch of it. The spot where Amelia, their birth mother had taken her last breath. The spot where Helena had appeared, bathed in an unearthly light, the most terrifying thing Sarah had ever seen. The spot where Sarah had fallen, clutching her pistol, her last resort, pointing it at her sister’s chest, and…

Well, Sarah wasn’t the type who liked to dwell on the past.

Back here in the present, Helena was kneeling down, staring into the empty space where Amelia had lay clinging to life.

“I think,” Helena started, a reverent tone in her voice. “She only wanted to keep us safe.”

The words hung, festering in the stale air.

“I don’t blame you,” Sarah said, when the silence was too much to bear. “For bein’ angry.”

Helena turned to look up at her. She nodded, a small thank you.

“I’m sorry, Sarah.”

Sarah sighed. Her entire heart ached. She stepped forward and knelt beside Helena.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m sorry too.”

They’d come a long way since that night, since this place, almost in spite of it. But no matter how hard Sarah tried to ignore it, it was still a part of her, a part of the both of them. Helena was doing what she could to accept it; the least Sarah could do was try. She owed Helena at least that much.

Sarah leaned in closer to her sister until their shoulders touched. They let the silence wash over them.


	17. Sarah + Helena - Coming home

Sarah had never picked someone up from the airport before. It was maybe a strange thing to fixate on, but it really did feel like a milestone, another sign that she was finally getting her shit together. A steady paycheck, PTA meetings, and now, picking her sister up from the airport. Sarah Manning, responsible adult. She didn’t hate the sound of it.

She barely recognized the woman who walked through the doors, with her deep tan and oversized lei and flowing cotton dress, until she ran headfirst into Sarah, swallowing her into a tight hug. She smelled overwhelmingly like sunblock.

“Hello, sestra,” she said. “Good to see you.”

Sarah laughed, lost somewhere in her sister’s hair.

“Hey, Meathead.”

* * *

The car ride home was a loud one, Helena excitedly recounting the way the ocean looked and how the food tasted and a full five minutes spent gushing about a turtle she saw.

“Sounds like an adventure,” Sarah laughed. “Sorry I missed it.”

And she was. Helena had been begging for months for a fun vacation, just the two of them, but Sarah was never able to find the time. Being a responsible adult was a double-edged sword. Eventually, the guilt became too much and she had to suggest Helena go it alone.

“Next time,” Helena said, hopeful. “Twin adventure.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, nodding. “Next time.”

She turned to her sister, the both of them smiling warmly at each other. It was then Sarah noticed the thick bags under her eyes.

“Shit, Helena. You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine,” she said.

Five minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

Sarah had to gently shake her awake once they reached the house.

“Come on, Meathead,” Sarah said. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Sarah pulled a grumbling Helena to her feet, the smell of coconut invading her nostrils.

“God,” Sarah chuckled as Helena struggled to move under her own weight. “Did you get any sleep at all?”

Helena shook her head, nearly toppling over with the effort.

“I can’t sleep when you are not close to me.”

Sarah wasn’t sure what to say to that, so she just kept dragging her sister forward in silence. Eventually, they reached the bed. Helena collapsed onto it with a heavy groan.

“Night, Helena.”

“Good night, Sarah. Thank you.”

“Course.”

Sarah turned to leave, then paused at the door.

“Everything’s alright now,” she said. “You know that, right?”

“Mm,” Helena murmured, rolling onto her side.

Sarah slipped outside, gently sliding the door closed behind her.


	18. Sarah/Rachel - Coming home

They met at Bobby’s Bar, a suggestion Sarah had thrown out sarcastically back when the whole idea seemed laughable. She hadn’t expected Rachel to take her up on it, nor did she expect the sight that greeted her when she walked into the place: Rachel chatting with Bobby over her martini like she’d been coming here for years. Bobby was smiling.

Rachel Duncan was making Bobby smile.

“Hey, you,” Bobby called, finally spotting Sarah at the entrance, frozen in place. “You’ve got a hell of a family.”

Rachel turned to face her, face tightening, suddenly defensive.

“Yeah,” Sarah said. “You have no idea.”

* * *

“So, what’s this about then, ey?” Sarah asked. “If you came to apologize, I don’t wanna hear it.”

Rachel blinked back at her for a moment, caught off guard, before nodding.

“Then I hope you will allow me to at least express my… regrets.”

She turned to her glass, nervously tapped her finger against the base of it.

“I have so many regrets, Sarah. For what I’ve done, for what I am. I was too deeply embedded in that world to see it. It was easy to justify everything as a means to an end.”

“And what?” Sarah shot back. “If you’d gotten everythin’ you wanted, would you still have regrets then?”

Rachel raised her eyes and stared at some point on the far wall, considering. She offered a small, rueful laugh.

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t suppose my regrets mean much at all then, do they?”

“Look,” Sarah sighed. Rachel turned to her, looking almost hopeful. “Cos never woulda been able to cure everyone if not for you. And I guess I did sorta shoot a pencil through your eye.”

Rachel laughed in response, and then Sarah was laughing. What else could they do but laugh about it now?

“So,” Sarah continued. “Let’s just call it even, yeah?”

“Even,” Rachel repeated, playing with the word on her tongue. “I would like that very much.”

“Great,” Sarah said, offering Rachel a firm clap on the back. It felt every bit as awkward as Sarah imagined it would be.

They were silent for a moment, Sarah allowing Rachel at least enough time to say her peace before offering a half-assed excuse and ducking out.

“I don’t suppose,” Rachel started, voice shaking. She paused again. “You’d be willing to start again?”

“What?” Sarah blurted, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel cleared her throat, extending a hand in Sarah’s direction.

“Rachel Duncan. Pleasure to meet you.”

“God,” Sarah laughed, and it felt like a release. She pushed Rachel’s hand away. “Don’t do that, you weirdo.”

Sarah sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. Rachel really did seem to be trying, and she supposed that had to count for something.

“I must be crazy,” Sarah muttered to herself.

“One drink,” she said. “That’s all I’m promisin’.”

“I think that’s more than fair,” Rachel said, and Sarah had never seen her smile like this before.

Sarah quickly found Bobby at the other end of the bar and motioned her over. She had no idea what the rest of the night held, only that she sure as hell wasn’t drunk enough for it.


	19. Alison + Sarah

“Shoot,” Alison muttered as she stumbled over the bottom step. Sarah caught her by the arm, gently pulling her upright.

“You’re alright,” she said. Alison could hear the strain in her voice as she struggled not to laugh, and she was grateful for it.

With considerable effort, Sarah managed to drag Alison up the stairs to the second floor of Siobhan’s home and into the guest bedroom. As soon as she lay eyes on the bed, Alison’s body took over, pulling her toward it like a magnet. She fell face first onto the mattress, felt herself sink into the plush covers.

“Thank you, Sarah,” she said, and it took all she had not to start crying again. “You’ve been so kind, and I’ve treated you so horribly.”

“Nah,” Sarah chuckled. “Believe me, been treated so much worse.”

“Well, not anymore,” Alison slurred. “Not by me. We’re in this thing together, right?”

“Right. Course.”

“After all,” Alison continued. “You… you might be all I have left.”

And there were the tears again. There was no way Alison could go home now. She’d let her own paranoia consume her, allowed it to upend her entire her life. She’d become a pariah. A cheater. A homewrecker.

“Hey,” Sarah said. Alison felt the bed sink underneath her as Sarah perched herself on the side. “You’re not gonna let this beat you. You’re stronger than that.”

“I’m not,” Alison whimpered. “I’m not like you.”

“Idiot,” Sarah shot back. “You and me, we’re made of the same shit.”

Alison rolled over, head swimming, and looked up at Sarah and the kind smile on her face.

“Listen,” Sarah said. “Get some rest. And then tomorrow, you’re gonna go out there and you’re gonna get your bloody life back, yeah?”

“Okay,” Alison said, nodding. Warm tears trickled down her face. “Okay, Sarah.”

“Good,” Sarah said, tapping Alison on the arm. She rose to her feet, then made her way to the door before glancing back. “We’re in this together, remember?”

Alison nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Good night, Sarah.”

“Night, Alison.”

Sarah disappeared into the hallway, sliding the door closed behind her.

Tomorrow, Alison would pick herself up and begin to reassemble the pieces of her life. But that was tomorrow.

Alison closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Helena - A fistfight

_ Crunch. _

Helena’s fist connected with the man’s jaw. He fell back, landing with a crash in the pile of black bags. Yesterday’s trash, just where he belonged.

Rain came down heavy on the pavement, but all Helena could feel was the blood pounding through her head. She opened her fist. Closed it again. Waited. 

_ Stand up. Stand up, pokydʹky. _

He did.

Helena lunged forward. She threw her fist into him. His face cracked. He fell. An arc of blood hung in the air before falling to meet him.  _ Red. _ Helena saw only red.

She grabbed the bottle from the rim of the dumpster, shattered it over the side. She hunched over the man and pulled him up by his collar. He coughed, sputtering red onto his jacket.

“Oi!”

She brought the bottle to his throat.

“Helena.”

She felt a hand, soft on her shoulder. She craned her neck to see her sister there above her. Sarah had a hand pressed over her cheek. Blood trickled down her chin, pink with rainwater.

“Leave it,” she said. She sounded afraid. “Come on. Please.”

Helena turned back to the man, his body now limp in her hands. Sarah’s hand trembled against her shoulder.

Helena nodded, then dropped the man to the ground, the bottle beside him. She stood, let herself be pulled closer to her sister.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Sarah sighed, running a hand along her back.

“Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Yes,” Helena said, and together, they started to walk.


	21. Beth/MK - An absent look or touch

Beth tore through the alley. Her lungs threatened to burst in her chest, but she couldn’t stop. Not now. They were right behind her. All of them. Everyone, following her.

She ducked around the corner and her legs finally gave out. She stumbled to the wall and pressed her back up against the cold brick. She couldn’t breathe. She tasted metal.

A sound echoed from her left. There was someone there. 

Beth turned. 

Aimed.

Fired.

Something soft grazed her cheek. The world fell out beneath her feet.

“Paul?” she groaned.

Her arm shot out on instinct, batting the offending object away. She opened her eyes.

MK’s trailer. Right. This was where she’d ran after everything, her one last desperate hope at escape.

She crooked her neck to see Mika there, sitting beside her on the small couch. She held one hand in the other, an anxious look on her face.

“I, I’m sorry,” she stammered. “It looked like you were having a bad dream. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Oh,” was all Beth could say. She could still feel a trace of Mika’s fingers on her cheek.

“I’m not used to having company,” Mika continued. Her hands twisted around each other. “S-sorry. Are you hungry? I’ll make something to eat.”

Mika turned away and stood from the couch.

It was instinct again that caused Beth’s arm to reach out, this time grabbing a hold of Mika’s hand. Mika jumped, startled. Her hand shook in Beth’s grip.

“Don’t go,” Beth whispered.

Mika’s head turned toward her in slow motion. Her eyes rose reluctantly to meet Beth’s.

“Okay,” she breathed.

On shaking legs, she closed the distance between them.


	22. Cosima/Rachel - The color green

“Okay,” Cosima sighed. “I know you like taking a ‘hands-on approach’ or whatever, but I don’t totally get why you have to come all the way down from your tower every time I need an injection.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Rachel replied, eyes focused on her work as she prepped the needle. 

She reached down and gently lifted the bottom of Cosima’s shirt. Goosebumps formed on her stomach. Only from the chill in the room. Proper insulation didn’t seem to be a priority in Revival.

“Uh, yeah,” Cosima said. “Not really what I meant. Just wanted to make sure you’re not, I dunno, getting off on this.”

Before Revival, she’d thought she knew exactly the kind of person Rachel Duncan was, but the woman that had been treating her was something different entirely. No, something was up with Rachel, and Cosima was determined to figure out what it was. Lately, she’d taken to poking at the armor, looking for cracks.

Even now, Rachel’s face betrayed nothing.

“There is a certain joy in knowing that I’m helping you get well,” she said. She offered Cosima a knowing smile. “If that is what you were implying.”

Rachel pressed the alcohol wipe to Cosima’s stomach, sending a chill through her body.

“I do understand that this is uncomfortable for you, Cosima, and for that, I can only apologize. Were Dr. Cormier here--”

“What?!” Cosima snapped, straightening in her seat. “Is that what this is? You think that just because you’re the one who’s here to stick a fucking needle in me, that I’m gonna turn around and join your creepy Neo cult? Is that it?”

Rachel blinked back at her, stunned. Finally, some of her armor had fallen away, but what lay underneath wasn’t quite what Cosima had expected.

“Forgive me,” Rachel said. “It wasn’t my intention to upset you. I suppose, if I’m honest, I’m somewhat… envious of your relationship.”

“Um...”

Cosima had no follow-up to that noise, so she simply lay back on the exam table instead. Somehow, she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was the most genuine thing she’d ever heard Rachel say.

“It hasn’t been all sunshine and rainbows, you know,” Cosima said. She wasn’t sure why she was still talking. “I think I’m like, the last person you should be jealous of.”

“Mm,” Rachel mumbled. She pressed one hand to Cosima’s stomach and raised the needle in the other. “Be still now.”

Cosima swallowed and nodded. She grit her teeth as the needle went in. After a second, it was out again. No tears this time. It was getting easier.

“There we are,” Rachel said as she applied the bandage. “Finished.”

“Thanks,” Cosima offered, watching Rachel peel off the rubber gloves.

“As I said, it’s no trouble. Until next time then.”

“Yeah,” Cosima said. Somehow, this was always the most awkward part. “See ya.”

“One more thing,” Rachel said.

“Uh, okay?”

Rachel smiled, then took a step toward her. She leaned in impossibly close. Cosima froze in terror as Rachel whispered into her ear.

“It isn’t you I envy.”


End file.
